The Journey
by Bao Blossom
Summary: ok, well, it's very S&S. Sakura and Syaoran are taken to another world full of monsters, but will Syaoran be able to protect Sakura from all of them? Or will he die trying?^^ yay! it's finished!!!.
1. Default Chapter

Worlds  
  
Ok, I do not own CCS... but I guess you already knew that, didn't you.  
  
In this setting Syaoran never had to leave for Hong Kong. So they are like, fifteen and still in the same school and Syaoran hasn't confessed his love to Sakura. So here it is, enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Good morning!" said Sakura as she walked into the classroom.  
  
"Um, good, good morning." answered Syaoran while putting the date on the black board.  
  
It was the last day of school of the week, and they had service. Sakura went to her seat, put her backpack down, and then went over to where a flowerpot was standing to refill it. Syaoran was still at the blackboard not doing anything but looking at her, a beautiful cranberry color spread over his cheeks.   
  
'I can't believe this. I have five years being her friend and five years being by her side and I still can't tell her.' He thought to himself not taking his eyes off her. She noticed and turned to smile at him, causing his face to glow red. She smiled a bit.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Good morning students." The teacher announced as he walked in the classroom. "Well I have a little surprise for you. "  
  
The students all murmured and groaned to themselves. Sakura had a sweat drop on her forehead. They all knew him very well and they knew every time he said 'surprise' it was usually a pop quiz.   
  
"That's right," said the teacher "Cultural week is coming up, and we have to decide what we are going to do. So I want some suggestions, we have one hour to decide and organise ourselves, so, who says the first suggestion?"  
  
Everybody seemed to sigh of relief, and soon started talking about what they could do. Tomoyo smiled and looked over at Sakura. Then she looked over at Li. He as usual was lost in his own world starring at Sakura. He was no longer behind her. But he hadn't gone far. Since they were seated in alphabetical order in rows he was beside her now. Tomoyo smiled and then got an ides. She got up from her seat and went over to where they were.   
  
"Wouldn't it be nice if we made a play again?" she asked Sakura  
  
"I guess it would be. We always do something neat during this week, but it's been years sine we have done a play." Sakura answered smiling "Well come to think of it, the last play we did was in fifth grade, that Sleeping Beauty play. And it was a lot of fun. Do you remember Syaoran?"  
  
He looked at her, turning a lovely shade of crimson. He stuttered a bit and finally a weak little 'uh huh' came out.  
  
"I think it would be nice." Eriol said approaching them as well.   
  
He looked over at Tomoyo letting her know that he knew what she was doing. When Sakura and Syaoran weren't looking he mouthed 'I'll help' to her. Tomoyo smiled, raised her hand and suggest that they do a play. There were already several suggestions but hearing this the students seem to all agree. Soon it was decided, they would do a play.   
  
"Now that we have decided, we have to choose a play and some characters." said the teacher to the students. Eriol gave a slight nod and a wink to Tomoyo.  
  
"How about Romeo and Juliet?" asked Tomoyo   
  
All the girls in the room sighed and giggled. The boys in the room also thought it could be neat and it was unanimous. The teacher put all the plays characters on pieces of paper and the students came one by one to take a slit.   
  
"You are to open your papers after you go to your seat and when everybody has theirs." said the teacher.  
  
Tomoyo turned to Eriol just to make sure. He gave her a warm smile and nodded.   
  
"Kinomoto." called the teacher.   
  
Sakura got up from her seat and Eriol just very discretely performed magic at the end of the room. Sakura went up to the teacher's desk and grabbed a paper. She was so nervous she didn't see it glowing. Li was up next and Eriol did the same thing, but this time he was quicker because he knew Li could probably sense it. But he didn't seem to care and went back to his chair. After everyone had their paper, the teacher announced that they could unfold and see.  
  
"Hoe!" shouted Sakura as she saw 'Juliet' in the teacher's neat letter  
  
'Oh, no!' thought Syaoran as he saw 'Romeo' on his paper. 'Now I'll probably have to ridicule myself in front of a stage full of people with someone I don't even like. I wonder who Juliet is? Oh crud! I'm gonna have to kiss her too!'   
  
"Ok, just to see who will be the main characters, who is Romeo?" asked the teacher  
  
"I am." said Syaoran emotionlessly  
  
All the girls in the room sighed and blushed a little, beginning to envy Juliet. Syaoran had grown to be very handsome and admired by all the girls. Sakura looked in shock to where Syaoran was. She blushed a little. Just like the last play. Only this time it would be a little more... up close and personal. She blushed harder.   
  
"And who will Juliet be?"   
  
The class murmured and looked around waiting to see who it could be. Syaoran opened an eye to see whom he would have to embarrass himself with.  
  
"Um, me..." he heard a familiar voice say.   
  
His blood froze. It couldn't be. His hands dropped and he slowly looked over to Sakura. She could only give him a shy smile. Steam came out of his ears as he turned into a living tomato. 'Oh my God I'm gonna have to KISS HER!!' he thought  
  
"At least this time the papers are right." Sakura said to him, still blushing a bit  
  
Tomoyo was smiling from her seat. The teacher had continued to see who had gotten the other characters. She hadn't really seen hers yet. She opened to see. 'Costume and Clothes Designer'  
  
"OHHHHHHH!" she suddenly screamed. Stars filled her eyes when the whole class turned and starred at her. She turned to look at Eriol who was the only one smiling. She held back an amazing urge to go over and kiss him. Sure they were an official couple, but with the teacher, and everybody here... 'Aw who cares. She ran over to him and gave him a big sweet hug. She held back on the kiss...  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
School was finally out and Sakura could go home for the weekend. But she couldn't stop thinking about the play. Why was she so nervous, the last time they acted together, she wasn't like this. Sure she was nervous but only because Yukito was there, but she had gotten over him a long time ago. Besides, it wasn't Yukito she was worried about, it was Syaoran. She stopped suddenly realising, her eyes wide. 'I'm, I'm... going, to have to... kiss... him!' she thought as she began to blush.   
  
She was almost out of the door when she heard girls giggling and Syaoran's voice. She peeked over the fence. Syaoran was surrounded by girls, all wanting his autograph and bugging him. Syaoran just smiled wearily and insecurely. Sakura smiled a bit. Just like every time they did that to him. Because let's face it, the guy was cute. She went over to where the mob was and worked her way through. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out.   
  
"You promised you would help me with math, don't you remember?" she said loudly  
  
Syaoran looked from side to side, then at a smiling Sakura holding his hand!   
  
"Um, yeah, I forgot, but let's go now." He answered blushing and still being dragged by a beautiful angel.   
  
When they were at a safe distance, he sighed. Sakura just looked and smiled at him, but she found herself not being able to look away. His brown bangs dangling a little below his eyes, his sweet insecure face. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"Um, thank you." He said   
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, um, your welcome." She said looking away. She looked back at where the girls had been. But they were gone.  
  
'Huh? That's funny, they couldn't have left that fast.' She thought. She looked around, nobody was at the school, when just a second ago it had been crawling with students. It was also very quiet. And something was wrong with the buildings; it looked as if they were loosing their color. She turned and looked at Syaoran who was also looking around. But very suddenly the buildings were back to normal, and the students all appeared again.   
  
"Syaoran, do you know what is going on?" she asked her eyes getting misty  
  
He was totally serious now. Still scanning the area, he looked back at her and saw she was scared. He shook his head not having an answer. Everything was as it was just a couple of seconds ago.   
  
"We have to discuss this with Eriol." said Sakura   
  
Syaoran nodded "Yes, but he and Tomoyo left already, so we should go home and tell him tomorrow." He answered  
  
Syaoran said thank you again, and then they went home, but Sakura still couldn't stop thinking about it.   
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
The day passed, just like every other one. It was late now; she was already in bed, but not asleep. To many things had happened today. She had told Kero, but he said it was probably just her imagination. She didn't argue, but for both Syaoran and her, how likely was that. 'I need a glass of water.' She thought as she got out of bed. She put on her sandals and went downstairs. But stopped when she suddenly got that feeling again. She looked around her house, the same thing that had happened to the building this afternoon was happening to her house, only this time things were disappearing faster and this time, nothing went back to normal. Everything was white.  
  
"Sakura" said a voice behind her  
  
"Ahh!" she screamed not looking back.  
  
"Wait, it's ok, it's just me. Syaoran." He said  
  
She looked back and sighed. He blushed a little and looked away. Then she realised, she was in her PJ's well they weren't her usual ones; today she had worn a loose white shirt and some pink, baggy shorts. Syaoran was also in his PJ's but his were a little more normal. He was also wearing a white shirt and some green pants. Sakura blushed also, a little because of Syaoran but mostly because of herself.  
  
"How did you get here?" she asked him getting serious again  
  
"I don't know. I was just in my room, and I felt it was happening again, and when everything went white, I saw you in front of me." He answered  
  
They both starred at each other for a while and then began to search the area for signs of, something.  
  
"Sakura look!" said Syaoran as he pointed down.  
  
She looked down at her feet and her mouth dropped. It was like a beautiful rain forest, but the trees were the wrong color. They were a lovely shade of blue. And what seemed like grass, was brown. But all this was miles down from where they were. It's as if they were on a flat transparent cloud. Sakura took a little step back in awe. But she stopped as she heard a cracking noise. Syaoran looked over to where her foot was and saw a little crack, right where she had stepped. Sakura froze, the world below them was beautiful, but it was very far away.  
  
"Sakura, don't move." He said slowly to her.   
  
She didn't budge, but her weight was too much for it. Syaoran could tell she was in a delicate spot, where he was, it was a little thicker. But where Sakura was it was very clear, and very thin. Just like ice, but much smoother. The crack began to give way and Syaoran extended his hand just in time to grab hers before she fell to far. He heard her scream as a sharp piece of the clear ground cut through her lower leg. Syaoran still had her but he didn't get the best grip on her and she began to slip.   
  
"Sakura, don't let go!" he cried.   
  
He saw a small streak of blood above her cheek. This ground was fragile but it could cut. He couldn't hold on any more but he wasn't giving up now. Sakura looked down at the ground below them and then back at Syaoran. His eyes were shut as he tried to pull her up. He was pretty strong, but he didn't have the best grip on her now, he was holding her with one hand, and keeping himself from falling with the other.  
  
"Syaoran, let me go!" she yelled at him "If you don't let me go we will both fall, save yourself."  
  
"I can't do that." He said to her  
  
"Syaoran please!" she yelled as she saw the 'ice' where he was starting to crack.  
  
"No, I would never give you up to save myself. I would... never forgive myself." He said trying to smile at her.  
  
She looked at him through her teary eyes and felt the most wonderful feeling she had ever known. But it didn't last long because the ground soon gave way and they both fell to the strange world below.  
  
  
AN: He he he! Cliff hanger, ooooh. What will happen? Please keep reading, I am half way through the story, but I need to know if yall want to read it, so please review. If I get enough reviews, I will try to post up chapters, every 2 days.   



	2. Challenges

^.^ hurray! Well here I am again after like a month ¬_¬ but hey it wasn't my fault, so here goes the second Chapter.  
  
  
Challenges  
  
Syaoran never let go, and as they were falling he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Sakura also put her arms around him laying her head on his chest. Then it occurred to her. 'The Cards! How could I have been so stupid?' But as she dug into her clothes to take out the key, it wasn't where it usually was. Syaoran seeing what she wanted to do also tried to evoke his sword. Then he realised. They looked at each other realising the same thing at the same time. He realised he couldn't feel her aura, and she couldn't feel Syaoran's.   
  
Syaoran turned her around so that he would hit first. If someone had to die, it wouldn't be Sakura. Sakura turned to look at him. He gave her a little smile. They looked at each other for what seemed like the longest time. Then something caught Sakura's eye. It seemed like a red vine, coming from the trees with shocking speed.   
  
"Syaoran!" she shouted as it approached them.   
  
She turned herself around with a quick move. And the vine wrapped itself around her waist pulling her back with great force causing her to let go of Syaoran. He kept falling; the vine suspended Sakura. She watched him fall beneath the trees. How could she have done that? She wanted to protect him and she ended up killing him. Tears began to fill her eyes, she didn't notice the vine was moving. She didn't care. What had she done?  
  
"SYAORAN!!" she screamed at the trees. She took her hands to her face and began to cry uncontrollably.   
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Syaoran still fell to the ground leaving Sakura in what looked like a giant vine. He sighed a bit. 'Good, now that she is all right, I have to save myself,' he thought looking around the trees. He saw a long sturdy branch and extended out his arms ready to grab it.   
  
"Ahh!" he screamed as he felt a sudden pain in his left foot. As if something were pulling it hard. He looked up and saw one of the sane red vines wrap itself around it and begin to lift him up.   
  
"SYAORAN!!" he heard Sakura scream from above the treetops.   
  
The vine stopped in front of what seemed like a big cave in a tree, this is where the vine that had his foot and another that was above the treetops came out of. The trees were enormous, probably like Sycamores, but much wider too. He herd the trees above him shuffle, the other vine was moving down to where he was. It came down below the foliage, and he saw Sakura, her hands were covering her face and her right leg was still bleeding from the cut. She didn't seem to care. He was still looking up at when he felt a tiny drop of water on his chin.   
  
'Is she crying for me?' he wondered.   
  
"Sakura..." he said softly as she approached him.   
  
She looked up quickly and gasped. They were now side by side, only Syaoran was upside down. He gave her a warm smile and offered her his blue handkerchief. The vines had been moving toward the cave and they were now almost completely inside, when Syaoran herd something from deep in. He looked to the dark hole and saw what looked like a shark's mouth, with endless layers of blue teeth. Wide open. Not a good sign.   
  
"Time to go." He said to her as he hauled himself up his vine and broke himself free.   
  
He didn't have magic, but he still had his fighting skills. The creature, what ever it was, made an awful shrieking noise, and it began to wrap Sakura all the way and pull her in.  
  
"Syaoran!" she said with difficulty as the weed wrapped itself around her neck and chest.  
  
"No you don't!" he said jumping to where the other vine was. He had almost gotten her free, when another vine shot out of the whole and grabbed his arm pulling him away.   
  
"Sakura!" he screamed seeing that it was not letting her breath. He took the vine with his other hand and began to pull it off his arm. When he was free he jumped up and sliced the weed that was holding Sakura with a fast kick. She fell, to the ground. He went after her, reaching the ground first and catching her right after he landed.   
  
"Sakura!" he yelled again.   
  
Her eyes fluttered and slowly opened. She saw his concerned face and looked around. Not knowing what had just happened. He smiled and then he began to run away from the man-eating tree.   
  
"We have to get out of here." He said looking back to see if the vines still came.   
  
Soon they came out to a small clearing where there were big rocks, and foot tall grass. He jumped up on a big, high rock and put her down.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked her  
  
She stared at him for a second and then wrapped her arms around him. Syaoran froze and turned red but suddenly noticed she was crying.   
  
"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked again  
  
She shook her head, took in a few deep breaths and tried her best not to cry any more. She backed away a little and said to him  
  
"Syaoran, I'm so sorry! I... I just wanted to protect you but... you kept falling and I... Then you saved me. I'm so sorry! I can't do anything right!" she said hugging him again  
  
"It's all right. I'm fine. That wasn't your fault." He said soothingly to her putting his arms around her shoulders.  
  
He sat down and let her cry a bit. After a while Sakura fell asleep. Syaoran wanted to do the same, but that had not been an ordinary plant back there. He stayed awake trying to make sense out of this world. Because this was definitely not earth. He looked down at the sleeping Beauty in his lap as she moved to get in a more comfortable position. He smiled a bit but thought she had to be uncomfortable sleeping on a rock. The grass was pretty high. And there obviously was nothing in it. So he carefully picked her up and jumped off the rock, setting her down in the fluffy grass. He blushed a little seeing her sleep so peacefully. Then he noticed the long cut on her lower leg. Strange, but it was still bleeding. The cut above her cheek was getting dry, but he decided it would be better if he cleaned it also. He had seem a small pond nearby, so he got up and took out his handkerchief again. Getting to the pond he kneeled down, the water looked pretty clean so he took a drink. When he was satisfied he dipped the piece of cloth in the water and hurried back to where Sakura was.   
  
She had turned a bit and now the cut on her cheek was on the side that was to the ground. He tried to tilt her head just a bit so that he could clean it. But feeling his hand on her cheek, Sakura took it and snuggled her face in it as if it were a pillow. Syaoran's face went red. 'Oh no! What the hell do I do now?' he thought as he tried to pull his hand out. He tried his best to do it slowly, but Sakura was waking up, and her head was not moving. She would wake up and see his hand under her head! 'Oh crap!' He thought.  
  
Sakura moved just the slightest bit and Syaoran managed to get his hand free. But her hand raced forward and caught it just before it went to far. Syaoran groaned and his face went totally red. Sakura giggled a bit. He turned slightly to where she was and saw that she was giggling. 'So she had been awake since I got here?' he thought.  
  
Sakura sat up still giggling at seeing Syaoran's red face. "I'm sorry." She said smiling "But what were you trying to do?"   
  
"Um, well, I... I was going to clean your... your..." he said pointing below Sakura's left eye. Still blushing.  
  
Apparently she hadn't noticed and just now she took her hand to the cut, touched it and winced.   
  
"Here don't touch it." said Syaoran taking her hand away from her cheek.   
  
He gently took her face in his hands and began to clean the wound, looking carefully at it, examining it. Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off him. Syaoran had always been there to protect her. But this was the first time, he had done something with this much detail. 'He really does care about me' she said to herself. She remembered the feeling that she had gotten when he said he wouldn't let her go to save himself. Her cheeks got hot and began to turn a slight tinge of pink. Syaoran noticed this and looked up at her. She was staring right at him. They stayed glued to each other's eyes for a while. He was so close to her face, and with his hands holding it so gently.  
  
Syaoran looked away, blushing himself as well. "Um...that cut seems really deep, I'm gonna clean it a little better." He said getting back to his work  
  
Sakura also stepped out of her trance and just smiled. When he was finished cleaning it he looked at the other cut on her leg very concerned.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him  
  
"Well, it seems you still have something in there." He said  
  
He took her right leg and cleaned the blood that had dripped around it. Getting closer to the wound, he could feel her twitch because of the pain. He looked up to make sure she was all right.  
  
"Don't worry, go on." She said smiling  
  
When he was done cleaning it he sighed. He had been right, there was a piece of that clear stuff in the cut, the problem was, it was big, and very deep in.   
  
"Ok, I can get it out, but it's really gonna hurt." He said to her.   
  
He squatted in a different angle to grab it easier. With his fingertips he got a good grip on it and slowly began to pull. He would have done it fast but it could break if he did that. Syaoran looked over at Sakura. Her eyes were shut in pain and her fists where clenched. He stopped pulling seeing her like that.  
  
"Sakura." He said  
  
She opened her eyes, a little moist with tears. She was trying to hide them but Syaoran knew better. He extended his hand out to hers and gave her a warm comforting smile. She seamed a bit surprised, but she took it.   
  
"Ok, here I go again." He said to her. Sakura nodded, took a deep breath and tightened her grip on Syaoran's hand.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"There, that should do it." He said with satisfaction  
  
He had pulled the piece out, cleaned the wound, banded it with a piece of his shirt, and tied it with his handkerchief.   
  
"You'll be ok for a while, but that won't last forever. You need to see a doctor. We should probably move on a bit." He said  
  
"But it's getting dark, and besides, you would have to carry me." She said to him  
  
"Exactly, it's getting late. I don't know where we are, but I'd rather not spend the night here in the open. We'd be too vulnerable. We can't go back to that crazy forest, so lets go see what's ahead." He said squatting in front of her.   
  
She put her arms around his chest and tried her best to lift herself up on his back. He took her legs with his hands and gave her a little boost. When she was comfortably on, he stood up and began to walk. Sakura was blushing a bit, 'he is so nice' she thought.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
After walking for like an hour, Syaoran had gotten a little tired. They had reached the edge of another forest and decided to sleep there, not too deep in the forest, and not to far away from the field. Syaoran had cut some of the grass and made a little bed for Sakura.   
  
"What about you?" asked Sakura  
  
"I can't go to sleep." said Syaoran kneeling by the tree next to her little bed. He relaxed his head against it and shut his eyes. "I have to keep look out."   
  
Sakura sat up and looked over at him, he was tired.  
  
"But you haven't slept at all. And I have, besides, you are the only one who can do something if another monster attacks us, and you don't need a healthy leg to keep lookout. So why don't you go to sleep and I'll wake you up if I see anything." She said smiling. He looked back at her with admiration, just smiled and nodded.   
  
"Thanks," he said to her as he let himself drop a little more on the tree and got in a comfortable position. Sakura smiled back and also lay her head against the tree.  
  
"Good night Syaoran." She said softly  
  
"Good night Sakura." He answered back.  
  
He didn't take long going to sleep. 'He must be really tired, because of me.' She thought as she looked at his sleeping face.   
  
Sakura got that warm feeling again and an amazing urge to just hug him for being so nice. Some of his bangs were over his eyes and something above his right eyebrow caught her attention. She softly moved some of his hair out of the way to see a red bruise there. She smiled sadly thinking of everything he was willing to do for her.   
  
"I would do the same for you." She said sweetly  
  
horray! Fan fiction is back! Well any who, that was my second chapter, please keep reading, I'm actually finished with the story, all I have to do is post it. So see you next time.   



	3. Friends

  
Friends  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, very slowly. It was still dark. She had fallen asleep... on top of Syaoran!? She realised as she looked up at him. She blushed at the thought, then she realised her left arm was over his chest and hugging his side, and his right arm was over her back. He was still asleep, she carefully shook of his arm. Then tried her best to get up slowly and discreetly. She gave a little sigh of relief as she finally was up and loose. Syaoran hadn't even noticed. She smiled shyly back at him, but stopped when she heard a shuffle in the grass. She gasped and looked around, and stopped when she saw the grass move.   
  
With one hand, and not taking her sight of the small piece of grass she shook Syaoran. He groaned a little, and then opened his eyes. He looked over at Sakura who was still looking at the same spot. Then he stood up.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her  
  
"I don't know, but it's getting closer." She said pointing to where the grass was still moving.   
  
Syaoran quietly kneeled in front of her not taking his eyes of the spot. He grabbed a nearby stick and was ready to use it as a sword. The moving object was almost where they were. In a few seconds it would come out of the grass.   
  
A tiny triangular head with huge eyed emerged from the grass, the creature let the rest of himself out and then just began to lick his paw. He looked a lot like Spinnel, only with a slimmer body, bigger wings and a long thin tail that ended in a fluffy ball. His chest was also covered with long silky hairs. His wings were as black as his eyes, and his fur was a lovely royal blue. On his forehead was what looked like a small stone. It was a lovely sappier colour. His head was not as big as Spinnel's compared to his body. Sakura and Syaoran both sweat dropped and blinked.   
  
"What... what is that? A stuffed animal?" asked Syaoran pointing at the small creature.   
  
A little nerve popped up on the thing's forehead and the tiny creature gave a little growl. Quicker than the eye could see, Syaoran's finger was in the creature's mouth. Syaoran stood there a while, a sweat drop on his forehead.   
  
"Ahhhhhh! He bit me! Get it off me! Get it of me! He bit me! Why you little..!" screamed Syaoran as he ran around holding his hand with the tiny animal glued to his finger.  
  
"Syaoran wait. Calm down, come over here." said Sakura trying to calm him down.  
  
Syaoran stopped running around and went over to sit by Sakura still holding his hand and the tiny thing dangling from his index finger. She examined the tiny animal and slowly opened his jaws just a little so that Syaoran could free his finger. He held his red swollen finger in front of his face and stuck it in his mouth, then stared furiously back at the tiny devil. Syaoran's mouth dropped as he saw Sakura giggling when it was snuggling and licking her cheek, He was more specifically licking the cut below her eye.   
  
"You know I think it's kind of cute." she said giggling to Syaoran  
  
Syaoran growled a little at the thing in Sakura's arms, and stopped when he noticed her cut, it was gone. Had the little devil done that? He went over to Sakura and put his face close to hers. The little creature growled but Syaoran paid no attention to it. Sakura suddenly seeing him so close blushed, but he didn't seem to notice. He softly touched where the wound had been but she didn't wince.   
  
"Um... Sy, Syaoran, what... are you doing?" she asked him shyly.   
  
He looked up and saw that she was millimetres from his face. His face steamed up and he pulled away very quickly. He shook his head and then pointed at her cheek. She took her hand up to it and felt nothing. Then she looked down at the animal in her arms that was shifting to a comfortable position.  
  
"Do you think he did this?" she asked him   
  
"It's very possible." He answered her  
  
He looked over at Sakura's leg. Took it in his hands, untied the handkerchief, and unwrapped the bandage. The blood had clotted a little but the wound was still open. The tiny animal seemed to smell the cut. It looked over to Sakura's leg, and jumped out of her arms. He approached her leg and began to examine the cut from different angles. He extended his wing and set them on her leg. Sakura giggled a little and Syaoran just watched. First, the blood dried completely then the skin and muscle began to meld together again. When he folded his wings to his back the cut was gone. He flew over to Sakura's lap and made himself comfortable again. Syaoran looked carefully at where the cut had been then he looked over at the tiny animal. He looked ready to fight again, but Syaoran just smiled.  
  
"Thank you." He said to the creature  
  
The animal calmed down and seemed a bit surprised, just like Sakura. Then he looked from Sakura to Syaoran, and from Syaoran to Sakura and what seemed to be like a smile appeared on his face. He lay back down on Sakura's lap.   
  
"I guess that means he is going to stay with us." said Syaoran  
  
"He or she... it needs a name." said Sakura. She placed her hand on her chin "I know! Since he is small, why don't we call it Chibi?"   
  
Syaoran nodded and smiled at Sakura. Again their eyes met. They both turned away at the same time, blushing.   
  
"Well you might as well go back to sleep." said Sakura  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess so. But don't you want me to relieve you?" he asked  
  
"No, I'm fine. You need the rest." She said shaking her head.  
  
He gave her a shy smile and thanked her again. Just seeing her there, sitting down.   
  
"Sakura..."   
  
"Yes?" she asked  
  
"I, I have to tell you something." He said nervously  
  
"Tell me." she said  
  
"Well... I, I... just want to... I want to say... that, I..."He stuttered  
  
There was a moment of silence. He opened his mouth to try again. But before he could start Chibi jumped up from Sakura's lap onto the grass. His feet apart and the hairs on his back raised. He gave a low growl to where one of the trees was. Sakura and Syaoran both stood up and met his gaze. They didn't see anything but they stayed alert. They heard the trees rustle and saw some movement. Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura. Chibi flew in front of Syaoran.   
  
"Ahhh!" shouted Sakura as something white came out of the woods.   
  
It looked exactly like Chibi, only much bigger. It was the size on an elephant. And his fur was a lovely cream colour. His eyes were a lovely gold, just like his wings. Between his eyes he also had a sort of gem, just like Chibi, only his was more like a tear drop, and it was a beautiful, amber colour. He reminded Sakura of Kero, well, Kero's true form.   
  
"Chibi look out!" shouted Sakura as the beast approached the still alert creature.   
  
But the strange part was, Chibi wasn't paying attention to this newcomer, he was still focused on the trees beyond. The white creature lowered his head to where Chibi was and although no sound was made, Chibi turned and also looked at him.  
  
"Looks like they're communicating." said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura nodded. They two creatures looked back at the frightened couple, then back at each other, and back at the woods. The giant animal took a step forward and lowered his back.  
  
"I think he wants us to get on." said Sakura nervously  
  
They stood there for a while, not knowing what to do. Chibi looked back and saw their hesitation. Then he flew over to the bigger creature's back.   
  
"I don't think we have any other choice." said Syaoran lifting himself up his back. He extended his hand out to Sakura.  
  
"Mm hmm." said Sakura reaching out for his hand and lifting herself up. She took a seat comfortably behind Syaoran.  
  
The trees behind them all fell to the ground at once, making a terrible noise. Chibi and the other creature moved out quickly causing Sakura to loose her balance.   
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed as she held on to Syaoran's stomach in order to not fall over.   
  
Syaoran turned into a ripe tomato as she felt her hands over his stomach. He turned back and looked at her. She looked at him.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said taking her arms off his stomach and setting them down.  
  
"No that's all right. I just..." he stammered.   
  
The large animal looked back at the blushing couple and then back at Chibi who was flying beside him. Chibi only gave him a little smile and a nod. The giant creature also smiled and intentionally gave a sharp boost causing Sakura to put her arms around Syaoran again. Syaoran turned red again but this time, he only smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back.  
  
"You might as well leave them there, looks like it's going to be a bumpy ride." He said to her, not looking back because of his excessively red face. Sakura smiled a little and embraced herself.  
  
  
I know it was kinda short, but that's okey, my chapters are very strange... so, get used to it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Never Alone

I don't own CCS... and I don't have any money (T-T), so don't waste your time and sue me, k?  
  
  
  
Never Alone  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had no idea where they were going, but they trusted in Chibi, because there was no one else here.   
  
The ride on Setae's (named by Sakura again) back was magnificent. They were flying at great speed and seeing every beauty this world had to offer. But being so relaxed, Sakura had began to get sleepy.   
  
True she had fallen asleep when she was supposed to be the lookout, but it had only been for like 45 min. So without noticing she fell asleep on Syaoran's back.   
  
He felt her head on his back and a lovely cherry colour spread across his cheeks. turning back slowly and seeing her asleep, he smiled and turned back.   
  
They travelled for about an hour or so. And finally Syaoran sensed that Setae was lowering his speed a bit. He looked down. They had come to what seemed to be mountains. Up ahead there was a beautiful waterfall with crystal clear water, all surrounded by billowy trees.   
  
But something was different here. The trees were a very nice chocolate brown, and the smaller branches were full of emerald green leaves. There were small plants and mushrooms growing from the moist forest floor. It looked a lot like... earth.  
  
"Sakura, wake up." He said moving his shoulders a bit.  
  
She let out a little moan, as she snuggled more into his back. He shivered from head to toe turning red all over again. He looked back at her. She was still asleep and apparently didn't have the slightest intention of waking up.   
  
He moved his arm back, put his hand on her arm and tried again.  
  
"Sakura..." he said a little louder this time a sweat drop on his forehead.   
  
Sakura opened one eye, she shut it again, took in a deep breath and let out a yawn. Then she stretched a little, put her hands on Syaoran's back and then opened her eyes again. She looked up, to see his face, still red.   
  
"Ahh!" Sakura backed away quickly breathing hard  
  
"Woah, it's ok, its just me." He said trying to calm her down.   
  
She looked over at him and sighed, then gave him a shy smile. They had reached the ground now. Setae had landed next to the lovely waterfall.   
  
Syaoran slid off and then offered Sakura his arms. She looked into his eyes, put her hands around his neck and felt him lift her off. He set her on the ground but didn't stop look away. Again they found themselves not being able to do anything.   
  
"Um, did you get enough sleep?" asked Syaoran breaking the silence.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. I guess." said Sakura looking away.   
  
She looked past him and her eyes widened. Syaoran met her gaze. She hadn't seen the waterfall. Sakura looked around, her mouth opened in shock. Then she looked back at Syaoran.  
  
"Are we back? Back on earth?" she asked  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "No this is just a place that looks a lot like it."  
  
Sakura's shoulders dropped. Chibi and Setae were taking a drink by the waterfall. She walked over to them, Syaoran followed. Sakura kneeled down next to them and also drank her fill. She looked back up at Syaoran.   
  
"Aren't you going to drink any?" she wondered  
  
"No, I'm ok." He told her. His stomach growled a bit. "But I am a little hungry."   
  
Sakura stood up and grabbed her stomach too. She nodded in agreement. Chibi's ears pricked up and turned back at them. Then back at the green forest. He flew off, into the trees.   
  
A few minutes later he was back with three different berries. Earth berries. One was a raspberry. Another was a blackberry, and the other one was a small red berry. Syaoran picked out the raspberry and the blackberry.   
  
Chibi smiled and flew towards the forest again. He stopped and looked back.   
  
"Let's follow him." said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran nodded and went with Sakura over to the forest. He led them not to deep in, to a raspberry bush. Sakura was picking them and setting them in her shirt. Syaoran was examining the ground. He kneeled down and picked up some mushrooms that were close by.   
  
When they were finished picking the raspberries, Chibi took them to a blackberry bush. Sakura picked some more berries and also put them in her shirt. Syaoran came back with more mushrooms.  
  
Back at the water fall Syaoran held some mushrooms over the fire as Sakura washed the berries at the river.   
  
"Mmm! They're delicious Syaoran." Sakura said as she popped a mushroom into her mouth.   
  
He blushed and continued to roast some more mushrooms. When they were finished eating the sun was high over head. Chibi had been waiting patiently along with Setae on a tree branch.   
  
When they were done eating Chibi glided down to where they were sitting. Sakura welcomed him with her arms but he landed on the floor. He lifted his little paw to where the stone on his face was tapping it softly.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other not knowing what he wanted. Chibi walked over to where Sakura's hand was and took her index finger between his paws. He lifted it up to his forehead so that it was touching his blue stone.  
  
*Can you understand me?* a tiny voice said in her mind  
  
Sakura gasped, looked around and then back down at Chibi.  
  
"Was that you?" she asked Chibi  
  
"What?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Umm, put your finger where mine is..." she said to Syaoran  
  
Syaoran lifted an eye brow but he did as he was told.   
  
*Good, obviously you understand me now right?* said the small voice again  
  
Syaoran looked over at Sakura  
  
"I think so..." she reassured him  
  
*Don't think so, know so, it is me Chibi by the way, I am not a he, I am a she and so is Setae. We are females* she said smiling, but her face grew suddenly serious.   
  
*We have something to discuss, I know you must be pretty confused on what has happened so far, well we are not on the world that you call earth any more. This place is called Bello,*  
  
She paused a bit took in a deep breath and went on   
  
*we don't know how but some way a sort of gate, well union point between your world and our world was created. We don't now why and we don't know how, but its here, well close by. Are you getting this?*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both nodded in unison  
  
*Ok, well, getting back to the point, the gate is close by, that's why this place might remind you of earth, because some of your, well, 'things' have accidentally come through that door and this place was created* she said looking around  
  
*Now, the door has opened from earth to here, and now it will open the other way around, from here to earth. Setae and I have calculated that the door will open tomorrow. You are very lucky* she said smiling, he face grew serious   
  
*But... there is a problem. Well your world is rich in life and energy, and do you remember back at the forest when we were running away from something?*  
  
Again they nodded  
  
*All the creatures of this world live off energy and he is no exception. He is trying to find the gate to get to your world. He is very powerful and you must not let him go through. If he would some way get to your world, his energy would increase and he would be invincible.*  
  
Chibi looked up to where Setae was giving her a signal to come down. She glided down with something in her mouth and went to where Syaoran was. Syaoran no longer had his finger on Chibi's forehead but Sakura did.  
  
*We hope he will not find the gate, but just to be cautious we brought this. Tell him to touch Setae's stone...* Chibi told Sakura  
  
*Tell him to touch Setae's stone...* Chibi told Sakura  
  
She hesitated a bit. "Syaoran, touch Setae's stone." She said  
  
Setae lowered her head and Syaoran set his hand on her stone.  
  
*Take this.* An impotent voice said in Syaoran's mind  
  
Setae opened her mouth and revealed a sword. It was beautiful, the blade of the sword was a shining transparent, like glass, only you could see that is was very strong. The grip was white, it reminded him of opal, shining all the colours at once.   
  
Syaoran took the sword with his right hand, and it was surprisingly light, but as he had guessed this sword had a great power. He tried it out swinging it around a few times.   
  
*Pay attention!* said Setae  
  
Syaoran snapped back to reality and listened to Setae again.  
  
*Now look, all the creatures on this planet are alike in one way, you can cut our bodies in half and you wouldn't kill us. The only way to do it is to destroy our stone, you could say it's like the human heart.*  
  
Setae paused and looked at Syaoran. He nodded   
  
*But not anything can penetrate it, the material this sword is made of is one of the three things that can destroy us. You must use it to destroy Fovu. You know who Fovu is don't you?*  
  
Syaoran nodded, now knowing the monster had a name.  
  
*I can also see you have experience with the sword, agility and speed, however you still have to be very cautious.*  
  
"I understand." Syaoran said  
  
****************************  
  
The day had passed a little to fast for Sakura, she was worried for Syaoran. She didn't want tomorrow to come because she knew there was a chance in Fovu coming, and Syaoran fighting.   
  
Sakura did trust him, but this Fovu, well she couldn't help but worry. It was dark already Syaoran was by the river. Although Setae and Chibi slept in trees they decided to sleep on the ground for Sakura and Syaoran's sake.   
  
Right now she was looking to where Syaoran was, worrying. He must be worried also, she thought. Well the world was in his hands, literally. She sighed and went over to him.  
  
"Syaoran..." she began  
  
"Huh?" he said waking from his trance "Oh, Sakura what is it?"  
  
"Are you... all right?" she asked  
  
"How do you mean?" he said  
  
"Well, about tomorrow, do you think, you will be able to do it?"  
  
"Well, I have to be able to do it..." he said looking back at the flowing water.  
  
Sakura looked over at him and then at the ground. He looked up at her and noticed she was worried. He got up and put his hands over her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, I would never leave you alone."  
  
She looked up at his warm smile and blushed a bit. She considered what he had just said to her, and also smiled.  
  
"Come on, we should get some sleep." He said to her  
  
She nodded and followed him to where Setae and Chibi where laying. Syaoran sat next to a nearby tree and looked back up at Sakura. She smiled and sat next to him, a small distance way.   
  
A small breeze blew through the trees causing her to shiver a bit. Syaoran noticed this and blushed at what he was going to do. It was a little chilly, after all they were in the mountains.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked   
  
"Huh?" Sakura turned to look at him "Oh, well I'll be ok." she said smiling.  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat and scooted his way over to where she was. Blushing so hard he couldn't look at her. His shoulder touched hers. He raised a trembling hand and managed to get it around her back. Sakura could only blush.   
  
"We... we, will... be, warmer... this way..." he stuttered  
  
Sakura looked up at him, still blushing. He was as red as a tomato. She smiled a bit and lay her head on his shoulder. She also raised her hand put is over his chest. Syaoran was so nervous he was afraid Sakura might feel him tremble.   
  
But feeling her head on his shoulder, her soft hair tickling his cheek and her delicate hand over his side he seemed to calm down. He smiled a bit and lay his head over hers. They both went to sleep with a smile.   
  
  
  
  
A.N: How sweet!!!!!!! :) well keep reading please. I know things happened a little to fast here in this chapter... but the next one is worse, so read it verryy sslloowlyyyy k? I'm finished with the story... so, ¬_¬ wait no I'm not, I don't have a happy ending... v_v gotta work on that... ^_~   



	5. The Gate

Gomen it took me so long

Gomen it took me so long! But I am working on another story.. but here is the next chapter s enjoy! And please review!

**Chapter 5: The Gate**

** **

Sakura opened her eyes to see something big and whitish next to her, and a little black ball on her lap. She was next to Setae and Chibi was on her lap. She looked around adjusting her eyes to the light. Where is Syaoran? She thought. Sakura picked up the tiny ball in her lap and set it next to Setae. She got up and stretched a bit. Then she went back at looking for Syaoran. A fast movement caught her eye, it was in the forest. A tree began to fall. Syaoran.

"Wow." said Syaoran as he sliced through the tree. It was just like cutting through butter.

"Syaoran!" a voice screamed through the trees.

Sakura pushed some branches aside and saw Syaoran with the sword in his hands. They smiled a bit. And there was a moment of silence. 

"Sorry, did I interrupt you?" she asked

Syaoran quickly shook his head. Then another moment of silence

"Umm, you must be hungry right?" asked Sakura

"Well, yeah, I guess…" he answered

"Ok, I'll go out and get some more berries." She said with a smile

She turned around heading back from where she came from, Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, but she was gone before his first word was out. He looked at the spot where she had just been and sighed.

When he was finished practising he went back to the waterfall. Sakura was eating some of the berries. She saw him coming and signalled him to come and sit down. After breakfast Chibi and Setae gave him some more information on Fovu. The day passed like that and it was getting dark. 

"Are you sure the gate will open today?" asked Sakura

"_Yes we are sure_." answered Chibi. "_And we must go soon_."

"Huh? Where? Why?" asked Sakura

"_Well, we do not get our energy from food, like you humans, we must all go to a… specific location where our energy, how can I say it… recycles itself?_"

"Oh. Well I think you better go. Don't worry about us." She said to them

They looked at each other and seemed to be talking, but after a while they nodded and left.

Sakura sighed a little bored. She looked over to the water fall. Syaoran was there just staring at it like last night. He noticed Sakura looking at him and looked over to where she was. She gave him a shy smile as he walked over. 

"I sure hope we can get home tonight." He said to her

She nodded. Another one of those awkward moments. But it was soon interrupted by a very loud crashing noise that shook the ground. Sakura lost her balance and fell backwards, but was caught by Syaoran just in time. 

"Are you all right?" he asked

"Yes, thank you… but, what was that?" she asked

The trees far off fell as another crash rattled the forest.

"I don't know, but it's getting very close very fast, it might be…" he didn't finish his sentence "Sakura, there is a cave behind the waterfall, please go and hide.

"But I can't leave you alone." She said

"Thank you but I will be much calmer knowing you are safe." He said smiling

She hesitated a bit, but finally ran over and crossed the water, the cave was relatively small but she did fit fine enough. She could see outside occasionally, and beyond the edges of the waterfall. Syaoran was at the tree line waiting in position. What seemed like a brown tentacle popped out from the trees strait for Syaoran, with a quick move of his sword he sliced it. The creature screamed and popped out of the forest causing various tress to fall, Syaoran jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed. 

A hideous creature emerged and faced Syaoran. It had the gigantic body of a worm separated in segments tentacles all over his body, some strait, some ending in what seemed like a net and a few with blades. But two tentacles stood out from the rest, they were bigger and ended small spheres. His head was small compared to his enormous body, like a perfect sphere, with fore eyes on opposite sides of the head, so that he could see left, right, behind, and forward. And on the very top was a stone, it wasn't circular like Setae's or Chibi's. This one was shaped like a triangle, a tree dimensional pyramid. 

A rain of the creatures tentacles fell upon Syaoran, Sakura gasped, She couldn't see him anymore behind all those tentacles, she was about to go out and help when she saw the gleam of his sword break through. One of his big arms came down to where he was, he managed to dodge it just before the sphere hit the floor. It was like a demolition ball, a huge crater was left where the small ball had hit.

Syaoran jumped on a tree. Thinking that it would slow him down, he headed deeper in the forest hoping he would have less movement and agility. The creature fell in the trap and followed Syaoran in the forest. When the were surrounded by trees again Syaoran tried his best to get to the pyramid on the beast's head. Sakura not seeing anyone jumped out of the cave and began to search for them. But instead she saw a tiny ray of light appear in the middle of the river, it got wider and was now the size of a tube reaching the sky. A sort of wind came from it, like a type of suction. Could it be the gate? She heard the sound of trees crashing to her left and went over to see what was wrong. 

Syaoran had tried several times to get up on the creature's head but had failed. Fovu was getting frustrated not being able to move. Syaoran jumped attempting once more. Fovu extended his wrecking-ball arms and caught Syaoran with one of his tentacles, slamming him on the ground. Then he spun rapidly around with his arms extended, knocking out all the trees. He saw Syaoran vulnerably on the floor and extended one of his net ended tentacles. 

"Syaoran!" screamed Sakura 

Hearing her voice Syaoran snapped back into reality and sliced the net. The beast looked furiously at Sakura and fired one of his spherical arms at her. Sakura only covered herself with her arms.

"Sakura!" shouted Syaoran running to where she was 

Sakura felt Syaoran in front of her and then powerful push on her chest and stomach. Syaoran had received the impact for her. The two of them went rolling until stopped by a fallen tree. Sakura got up rapidly still a little dazedshe looked around for Syaoran and saw him laying sideways, motionless against the tree. 

"Syaoran! Syaoran wake up!" she sobbed

She took his shoulders and turned him over right side up. She shook his shoulders screaming at him to wake up. Very slowly he opened his eyes. 

"Are you ok?" he managed to barely whisper.

Sakura cried and put her arms around his neck. 

"Why did you do that? I'm so sorry! This was all my fault!" she cried

Syaoran somehow managed to sit up and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Sakura… I, I love you… and I would give up anything, even my own life to save you." He said softly

Sakura stared at him for a while. 'He… he loves me?' she wondered 'Do I love him also?' 

Their precious moment was interrupted by the sound of Fovu's roar. Another net ended tentacle came forward. Sakura had slightly faster reflexes at that time, she pushed Syaoran to the side. The net broke down to hundreds of tiny tentacles that wrapped around her body.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.

"This isn't over Syaoran! Do it now while he is distracted with me." She said to him. 

The creature had started to move, since there were no trees anymore the monster could see the gate. He was now moving towards it. Syaoran frantically searched for the sword, he saw a gleam beneath some leaves and rushed over. He saw a black steak on the creatures back. In that black streak Fovu could feel nothing. That's what Chibi had told him. So he jumped on the small streak and ran up it's back. And since it was moving it didn't even see him. He looked over to where Sakura was, she was not moving and her body was limp. He ignored the pain in his stomach and ran faster. Reaching the head, the monster stopped and flung all his tentacles towards him. Syaoran's hand was quicker, with one clean slice the pyramid was cut in two. The monster's tentacles disappeared then his body and finally his head. Syaoran fell to the ground and beside him, the two pieces of the pyramid. 

Syaoran managed to get on his knees, he was breathing heavily, and the pain in his stomach was increasing, but he didn't have time to pay attention to it, he got up and searched for Sakura. It was dark, but a tiny tinge of pink stood out between the logs. He rushed over to where she was. 

"Sakura!? Sakura!?" he shouted once beside her. 

He kneeled down next to her and took her hand putting his finger beneath her wrist. He let out a huge sigh of relief as he felt her pulse. He took her in his arms and hugged her. Then he looked back at the door. It was pretty big now, and it was now higher than he could see. He looked back at the still uncouncios girl in his arms and sighed.

"Time to go…"

A/N: oooh, what will happen? Well please keep reading, and don't forget to review! ^^


	6. Stay With Me

Chapter 6: Stay With Me

**Chapter 6: Stay With Me**

Chibi and Setae landed very agitated, they looked exhausted. 

"It's ok… it's over." He said to them

They looked at each other and seemed to sigh. Chibi pointed to her stone, and Syaoran set his free hand over it. He told Chibi what had happened to Sakura and to the beast. 

"_Now you may go back, but you have to seal the door so this won't happened again_." said Chibi

"How can I seal it?" asked Syaoran exhausted

"_With the sword and with some help from your magic."_ He answered

"But our magic doesn't work here…" he said

"_We know, that's why you have to do it getting to your world, now you have to go because we don't know how much longer the door is going to be open_." said Chibi

Syaoran nodded, he took Sakura into his arms. Getting to the edge of the river, the suction was so strong now he didn't even touch the water.

"Thank you for everything." Syaoran said to them. They smiled and waved good bye.

The world started to loose it's colour, just like last time soon everything was blank. A blinding light came from nowhere, when he opened his eyes he saw a familiar couch next to him. They were at his apartment. The gate was in the middle of his living room. He looked at Sakura and smiled, went over to his room and set her down on his bed. Then he went back out to seal the gate. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he took the sword and just concentrated some of his powers on it. The sword began to shift shape and finally turned into a flat cylinder, introducing itself in the gateway. Before it was completely sealed two beams of light, one white the other black zipped out. Syaoran turned his head to see what they were, but his eyesight was getting dim and loosing clarity. Until now he noticed the pain in his stomach.

Sakura's eyes fluttered as she woke up to see Syaoran stepping out of a room. She looked around, she was in his room. They had made it. She sighed sat up looking herself over. She had various bruises and small cuts all over, but nothing serious. Something on the left side of her shirt caught her eye, since the shirt was white you could see the colour very well. She grabbed it and turned it so that she could see better. It was dabbed with fresh blood. She lifted up her shirt examining her side, but there was nothing there, a small bruise on her waist, but that was it. Then why… Syaoran! He had to have carried her to his bed and that hit the monster had gave him. She jumped up and ran out of his room.

"Syaoran!?" she yelled

She went to the living room and found him on the couch, breathing heavily and clutching his stomach. His shirt was stained where his hand was. She kneeled down and lifted up his shirt. Just like she had guessed, the mark of a perfect circle was there. 

"Sakura… you are ok." he managed to say

"Syaoran, don't worry you are going to be ok, I promise." She said to him

"Oh that's fine, I don't worry about myself, I worry about you. You don't have to worry about me either." He said

"Of course I worry about you! I…" she paused and looked at him in the eyes "I love you. And I won't let you leave me alone." She cried suddenly

Syaoran looked at her teary face and smiled. He took her chin with his hand and lifted it up.

"I will not give up, I promise, I will never leave you alone." He said trying to stand. She put her hand on his shoulder and set him back down on the couch.

"Sakura!" yelled a tiny voice 

She turned to the kitchen, from where the noise came from. Two tiny creatures with wings came flying out. 

"Is he all right?" asked Setae

"Chibi, Setae, what are you doing here? Can you cure him?" Sakura asked quickly

"Just like your magic didn't work in our world, ours does not work in yours… we are sorry. That is also why you can hear us." said Chibi

Sakura smiled at them and then looked back at Syaoran and took out her wand.

Syaoran opened his eyes to find Eriol next to his bed, no wait, this is not my bed, he looked around the room. White.

"You're awake." said Eriol 

"Where am I?" he asked him

"At a hospital."

"Where is Sakura?" he asked again trying to get up

"Sakura is fine, she is just tired." said Tomoyo appearing behind Eriol.

Eriol moved to the side revealing a sleeping Sakura all cuddled up on a small couch. Setae and Chibi where cuddled up on top of her. He smiled at the sight of her. 

"She told us everything, while they were healing you. You slept for a long time, well I guess you should have. You broke 5 ribs." said Eriol

"She used Time, Power and Float to get you here, that's why you probably don't remember." said Tomoyo. 

Syaoran sighed and lay his head back against the pillow. Setae lifted up her little head and turned back to where Syaoran was. She shook Chibi up. When she got up Setae signalled Syaoran. They both flew over to where he was.

"Your awake." said Setae

"Why did you girls come here?" he asked them

They sweat dropped.

"Well um, at the last moment when you were sealing it, the gate, it kinda… well sucked us in, but look! Setae is small! We don't know why it happened but she kinda shrunk. Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Chibi

Setae gave Chibi a ¬_¬ look. Then she looked back at Syaoran. 

"I shrunk, because I helped you seal the gate, that's it!" she looked back at Chibi. Chibi was trying real hard not to laugh. Syaoran just sweat dropped.

"Well we have to go now." said Tomoyo

"Coming…" said Chibi. She went over to Tomoyo's shoulder and sat there as they walked out the door.

"Why did Chibi go with Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked Setae 

"Well I guess you could say we are stuck in your world and we needed a place to stay, so Tomoyo said she could take care of us." explained Setae

"Oh, and what about you?" he asked Setae. 

"Well, I don't think Tomoyo is my kind of person, don't get me wrong. She is very nice and I like her a lot, but Chibi goes more with her attitude than me." She said to him

"It makes sense. Would you like to stay with me?" Syaoran asked

"You are sure I won't bother you? There is no problem?" she asked him blushing

He gave her a warm smiled and shook his head. "No problem." He said

Setae gave him a smile and licked his cheek. Then she stopped and looked up at him.

"I have things to do!" she said flying out of the window.

+++++++++++++++++++

_"Of course I worry about you. I… I love you. And I won't let you leave me alone!"_

Sakura's voice was still present in his mind, does she really love me, or just as a friend? He wondered. He looked back over to where she was still laying. Dreaming no doubt. He sighed again. Sakura's eyes fluttered. She turned to a comfortable position and began to stretch. Syaoran noticed her and turned to see. She winced a little turning her neck from side to side. Opening her eyes she found Syaoran looking at her. She shot up and went over to his bed.

"Syaoran, you're awake! Are you all right?" she asked quickly

"Thanks to you…" he smiled at her

"I told you I wouldn't let you leave me…" she said as she grew red. "And, that other thing I told you, was… also true. I hadn't realised it before because you were always there, one constant blessing in my life. But facing the fact that I could loose you… well I guess I realised, that I… love you." 

She was trying her best to make eye contact with him but she couldn't quite do it. Syaoran was also red and didn't know what to say. He never took his eyes off her and looked her over. She was absolutely full of bruises and small cuts. She had probably been so worried about him that she didn't have time to do so about herself. Sakura was looking down at the floor. 

"I, never had the nerve to tell you, I was always afraid that if I did… you wouldn't know what to say and you would worry. I couldn't bare to see you like that… that's why, I never told you anything." He said also looking away

It was a very awkward moment for the both of them. They were happy, it's just that they weren't used to it yet. They had always been just friends, this was a very rapid change. 

"You should go home and get those wounds cleaned and banded. I'll be fine here. You have done more than enough for me… thank you, for everything." He said smiling at her

She turned to face him also smiling, not even if he was dying would he stop worrying for her. She nodded, got up from her chair and headed for the door, then stopped and turned back. She went over to his bed and gave him a hug. He seemed surprised but also hugged her back. She couldn't help but to cry pulling away with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. 

"I'll be here tomorrow." She said cheerfully

Syaoran smiled also and nodded. She opened the door and waved one last time before disappearing behind it. 

A/N: well, there you have it, a happy ending… but wait! There's more!!!!!! Due to some request I got from this story (one… ¬¬') I am going to make another chapter… so, hang in there, the next chapter is very cool, and worth reading so please read k? ^^ 

  



	7. The Request...

^^ very funny chapter… and I called it the request, cuz some of you suggest I do it

^^ very funny chapter… and I called it the request, cuz some of you suggest I do it.. so I did! Enjoy!

** **

**The Request**

** **

Loud footsteps where heard from afar, getting very close very fast. The door of the chapel flew open. Syaoran stopped cold seeing what was before him. An alter with sakura blossoms surrounding it. Atop it, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, the person he loved most in this entire universe… lifeless.

"It's true…" he said to himself. "Oh Juliet, fair wife, why did you have to abandon me now?" 

Syaoran stepped up to the alter and looked at the beauty before him. 

"One last kiss from your sweet soft lips is all I ask of you now. For I will soon join you, but before I do I would like to say goodbye to you in this sweet way." He said sweetly.

"Oh he is so sweet!"

"You can feel his emotion!"

"This is so sentimental!"

various girls backstage were murmuring, tears were in their eyes.

"I can't believe I'm getting this!" said Tomoyo, behind her camera. Her eyes were also threatening to shed tears.

Syaoran leaned closer to her and softly set his lips over hers. A muffled arguing was heard in the back of the crowd as Yukito was desperately trying to keep Touya quiet. Sakura sweat dropped recognising her brother's voice. Syaoran sighed and looked at the public.

"I will be with you forever! Wait for me, my sweet Juliet! Oh potent poison be my path to reunite me with my love." he said taking out a small vile with poison (tomato juice) in it. He looked down at the floor with sad eyes and drank the poison. His movements seemed to get clumsy as he fell to the ground, he gave one last look at his beauty and his head dropped. 

"Die! You little brat!" whispered Touya from the audience. Yukito sweat dropped and move slightly away from him.

Sakura's eyes fluttered as they opened discreetly. She sat up and stretched. 

"I am at the Chapel just like the friar told me, but where is my love Romeo?" Sakura asked looking around and then down at the floor.

"Oh! Romeo!" she shoot up from her alter and kneeled down to where Syaoran lay. She took his hand which still contained the vile. 

"So it was you, silent poison who took away my Romeo. And did you leave me not a drop to follow you into eternal dreams?" she asked him tears in her eyes 

"I shall kiss your lips in hope that there is still some poison there to reunite me with you." She said lowering her face

All the girls backstage were flooding themselves in there own tears, including Tomoyo. Touya was going crazy again and the audience sighed and gasped and cried.

Sakura pressed her lips against his and softly moved her mouth getting a quick response from Syaoran who was now also participating in the kiss. After a while she parted, trying to catch her breath. 'Pretty good kisser for a dead guy' she thought to herself. 

"Not a drop! How dare you leave me here alone?!" she yelled as she caught her breath. 

She began to cry and then noticed a shine coming from his pocket. She took out the dagger. 

"Oh fair dagger, serve your purpose well and reunite me with my love!" she shouted with tears of passion strolling down her face. 

Sakura lifted the plastic knife above her head and with a quick movement let it 'bury' itself into her chest. She gasped and clutched her chest falling to her knees and laying her head above Syaoran's chest. 

The curtain went down. This scene was over but not the play. When it was down all the way Sakura opened her eyes and looked around just in case. She could hear the voices of her mother (Chiharu) and Romeo's mother (Naoko), their fathers, and the prince.

"And so the historical family feud took the blame for the tragical death of the most famous couple in history. And although they parished they never let anything get between them, not even… death." said the narrator (Eriol) from the mike.

"I think we can get up now" Syaoran said to Sakura

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry." She giggled 

"You were great!" said Rica from behind them she was wiping away some tears "But now it's time for the closing." She said kindly. 

They both nodded and got up. They could here the final line and then the audience clapping. Everybody ran out of the stage and got in a line. Everybody was to go out one at a time and then go to the back. 

Eriol went on with the characters and finally it was Sakura and Syaoran's turn. 

"And the most beautiful and remembered couple of human history! ROMEO AND JULIET!" said Eriol a little exited 

The crowd let out a cheer as Sakura came out from the left and Syaoran from the right. The met in the middle and bowed together holding hands, they stepped back to where all the other characters were in a big line, they incorporated themselves in them, and then all together, everybody bowed at one. The crowd was still cheering as the curtain went down. 

++++++++++++++++++++++

*Ding Dong* 

"Coming!" shouted Sakura from upstairs.

"Kero, no one is home, could you go in the kitchen and make some tea?" asked Sakura as she ran out of her room.

"Kero, Kero, Kero! Everything me! Why do I have to make tea for the brat?" he said complaining.

She ran downstairs got to the door and opened it. A smiling Syaoran with a little cream coloured ball on his head was standing outside. 

"Hi, um, I came to bring you your homework." Said Syaoran.

"No he didn't, he came to see you." Said a smiling Setae.

Sakura giggled a bit as Syaoran turned pink. She backed away from the door and let them in then sat them down in the living room. Sakura rushed into the kitchen seeing if Kero had made the tea yet. 

"Three cups?" she asked Kero

"What? you don't want me to join you? Hump! Fine, I'll go to your room!" he said sarcastically.

"No, no no. Your missing one. What about Setae?" she said quickly

"Who is Setae?" he asked her.

"Oh that's right, you don't know her. Well take one more cup out, I'll be there with the tea in a minute."

Kero pushed the door of the kitchen letting Sakura through with the tea pot. Then he turned to set the cups down and froze. Setae was still atop Syaoran's head sitting there just looking pretty. Kero´s eyes popped out as hearts as he turned into a living cherry. Dropping the plates and teacups. 

"Ahh!" shouted Sakura as she and Syaoran tried to catch the tray. Fortunately they had excellent reflexes and caught them just in time.

Sakura let out a sigh and then raised her fist at Kero a little vein popping out.Setae was now sitting on the couch (0.0) with that face. Syaoran noticed this and stopped Sakura just as she was about to cock him on the head. She looked at him and he looked at the now giggling Setae and the still blushing Kero. Sakura also looked at them and her mouth dropped.

"I wonder how long it's gonna take for Kero to tell her he likes her?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura

"Oh my darling, the shining sun above us is nothing compared to your radiant beauty! We should go out sometime!" said Kero zipping to where Setae was and breaking her. 

Syaoran fell to the floor and Sakura sweat dropped. "Kero doesn't know the meaning of embarrassment." She said giggling

"So I see." said Syaoran recovering from his fall and also with a sweat drop.

She looked back at Kero and giggled. "You are cute." Setae said to him

"Of course I am…" he said posing for her.

Setae only smiled back one of those… mm hm smiled, and looked slyly at him. He took her in his arms again and licked her cheek. She pulled away blushing, a little shocked, Kero waited to see her response. She smiled back at him and punched him in the nose. Causing him to fall of the couch. Everybody seemed surprised. Kero got up and looked disappointed. He flew up to the couch again where Setae was waiting with a smile. 

"What's the matter, didn't you like that?" Kero asked insecurely.

"Of course I liked it. But you should have asked first. After all I have my pride." She answered smiling. 

This time Sakura fell to the floor and Syaoran sweat dropped. Kero only looked at Setae with a question mark over his head. 

*° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° *° * ° *° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° 

A/N: ok, I plan to leave it there… but what do you think?? I totally ran out of ideas! So please tell me if you want me to continue! But for now, that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!!! SO BYE BYE! TILL NEXT TIME!! ARIGATOU!!!!(please read my other fic here on fanfiction.net) -comercial??? ^-^ 

_ _


End file.
